


Getting Caught's Easier Than Confessing

by Eiprej



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family Feels, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko has something to tell her father, and he has no problems with listening. What he does have a problem with, however, is something a little different.<br/>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught's Easier Than Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this kind of came from randomness and a mild suggestion from a friend to write something of this nature. It's AU ( although that's kinda obvious ), so there's no magical meguca suffering and despair. I always kind of wanted to write something with Kyouko's father in it, and, well. This was kind of the best time to do it? I don't even know.
> 
> Uh... Kyouko, I think, wouldn't be fuzzy even if her family was still alive. Especially in her poor circumstances and the fact they have to survive off of very little, I believe she'd be a little hardened, if still amiable.
> 
> Anyways, I just hope some of you enjoy this, hehe. It's really kind of a test to try out my writing skills again, which I have some polishing up to do, but... I do hope you enjoy it.

"Papa," Kyouko's voice wavers as she speaks the name, hazel eyes unable to focus on her own father for more than a minute. "I'm... I think I've... c-can I talk to you?" The man can sense his own daughter's resolve waver so quickly he was afraid it wasn't there to begin with, but he only gave her a patient smile and nodded at her. The ex-clergyman was not a fool; he knew that something had been on Kyouko's mind for quite a while now, what with the subtle changes in his daughter's behavior. Little things, like the inability to look focused at the dinner table and the long times she spent alone in her and Momo's shared room.

He was not a man to push others to speak up for themselves, despite his unwavering worry. When Kyouko was ready to tell him, she would come to him. And he would be waiting with open arms for whatever she had to tell him; good or bad.

If it was bad, perhaps he could find a way to mend it. He'd already spent a considerable amount of time praying for his daughter once he noticed the changes in her attitude the past month, and had done nothing short of worrying about her. And if it was good? What if, maybe, it was something Kyouko had thought she did wrong? And then he would be there to tell her that it was alright, that nothing was wrong, that nothing was bad.

"Of course you can, Kyouko. Come, sit with me." The bearded man patted the seat next to him gently, brown eyes soft as he watched her pad along uneasily over to him. Her posture was tense, and from where he sat, he could see a nervous shake of her hand. The girl looked at the seat and then at him, finally slumping down against the chair. The soft sound of flames flickering in the fireplace filled the void of silence for a while, as the father waited for his child to speak to him.

"Uh, before I say anythin'..." Kyouko begins her explanation with this, gaze earthward, hands coming together to link fingers. She squeezes them nervously. "If... If I disappoint you, I'm so, so sorry. I just..." The noticeable way her throat flexes shows her nervous gulp. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Her father doesn't answer. He simply sits and waits, ears wide open.

"I'm... I think... I might be in love."

That surely jolts something out of him. His eyes widen, only for a brief moment, before he relaxes himself. But just like the father he is, his heart speeds up at the thought of his little girl even thinking something remotely close to that. She's only at the ripe age of fifteen, an age where dangerous emotions were unleashed in the bundle of the world. And here she sat, bold enough to bring this up.

However, when the clergyman turned to look at his daughter in surprise, ask who, he stayed still and quiet at the focused look on her face. A mix of emotions colors her light face, red brows tugged down at the ground like she's fighting with herself over something. In her eyes, there's distaste and fear but utter knowledge of her own words.

"And... it's not with someone you'd approve of, I know it." At this, his heart stops. Her words don't. "And I wish I could ignore it. It's like... I don't get it, myself. I don't get why I can't just ignore it and stop it because I know it's wrong, and that it'll just hurt you, and me."

This time, he's the one gulping.

"I'm. I'm scared, Papa. I mean, whatever did I do to deserve such a thing? It just... it ain't right. I want to tell you why, I do..." Kyouko's voice cracks midway in, and for all the times he's heard his daughter sound headstrong and cheerful, this is a difference. The expression on her face is startling; moisture welling up in her eyes, shining, but with a questioning look clouding her face. She's dearly conflicted, and he wants to reach out and gently sooth her worries.

So he tries, to the best of his own abilities. He reaches out, puts his hand on Kyouko's shoulder, and stares down at her with the kindest expression he could muster despite his complete surprise. "What causes you to come to such a conclusion? How do you know my thoughts, my disapproval, despite me not having a chance to voice them?" He tells her carefully.

At this, Kyouko seems to break down just a little more. She leans down, away from his hand, unsuccessfully. His warm fingers are still splayed against her back, judging the tenseness in her body. "You don't get it! I know you would, I just do! Freakin'..." Reigning in her emotions, she takes in a shaky breath.

"As your father," He says after her outburst. "I worry for you. There are things I'm willing to overlook, to keep from blinding me. Because you are my daughter, Kyouko. I'm here for you." Then, after an awkward silence, he continues on with a slow breath of air. "Might I ask more about this boy?"

Kyouko sucks in a sharp breath, and then speaks out once more. Her voice wavers more than the last, her tone sad and shivering and completely choked up once it leaves. "I'm in love with a girl, Papa." She cries out quietly, to the floor, almost low enough for him not to catch it.

It's something that fortunately, he does catch. Kyouko can't even bring her head up to look at him, and therefore he can't read the look on her face. That is something he most likely wouldn't have done even if he could; his own face is shell shocked, his heart and mind following the stark surprise. Kyouko grits her teeth from her position. "See." She starts out with her voice forced and still crackling around the edges. "I knew you'd be disappointed."

Kyouko tries to stand up after the words. Try is the keyword, since after the confession her legs had turned into what felt like jelly and now she was just left with a lack of energy and a painfully thumping heart. Already she could hear it; the cold response, the disappointment he'd send towards her in his tone. 'What was I even trying to accomplish?' The red-head thinks finally, breathing in sharply, floor blurred. It takes a moment to realize that silent tears are streaking her cheeks, and she curses roughly in her mind. She moves her arm up to wipe jaggedly at the salty water. 'Wasn't even worth it,' She snaps to herself.

Kyouko jerks when she feels her father's hand grasp her arm tightly, just as she'd been about to put it down. Almost, she snaps at him, but instead her heart just kind of shatters more and the sense of dread in her stomach swirls again. "Are you quite done, Kyouko?" It's a monotone question in his deep voice, not a single hint as to what he feels towards her.

"... yeah."

Blank chocolate eyes are directly on her when Kyouko finds the courage to gaze at her elder. However, they aren't as expected. They were only blank for the briefest of moments, and then slowly, she could see them warming up. His lips following suit with the slightest smile he could muster. "Is that what you were so worried about?"

". . ." Without warning, Kyouko feels her eyes flood up again, except this time she manages something like a snort and looks away before any more feelings can erupt inside her. Angrily, she sniffs and starts barking out words with complete disbelief. "It's wrong though, ain't it? Doesn't the bible sa-"

"In the eyes of God, there is no sin for loving whoever your mind tells you to love." His tone was firm. "Why should there, when he in fact has made you that way? And by what boundaries does our kind and merciful god sit there, see another person in the throes of happiness, and then condemn them to the deepest pits of hell? I know not a God who banishes these people for doing nothing wrong. I know of a God, kind and loving, who accepts all as they are. Who can see past the boundaries of what others believe he views as a sin." His words are laced with passion, the same Kyouko hears in him when she sits in the pews - surrounded by few believers, by the very few that come to listen anymore - and hears him speak of a kind god and the rightful ways to live. "And by that, Kyouko, what you are feeling is not wrong. In fact, it's quite right." He stops there, words winding down, before he clears his throat.

"Although, you're too young, still." His tone comes out more fatherly this time, stern and a bit sheepish. "... if that's how you feel, I will respect it, Kyouko. But I want you to be careful, okay? I'd rather not have to deal with a broken hearted daughter after this."

Just as Kyouko believes that she's reigned in all her emotions, kept her tears from bubbling over and her sobs from leaking out, it's all gone. She presses a palm against her face, laughing out disbelievingly. "I get it..."

She feels her father's arms wrap around her tightly.

* * *

"Well. That went swimmingly." Sayaka happily laughs from her spot in front of Kyouko's dresser, fingers running over a few picture frames, the images inside of them showing the simple family she'd been invited to see. Kyouko grumbles lowly behind her, making Sayaka laugh a little bit more. "Your family's super nice, Kyouko. I'm a little shocked."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Kyouko finally grouches back, sounding more than a little offended. Sayaka opens up a drawer here or there, finding very few items inside the wooden furniture. She looks a little disappointed at the lack of items to tease and poke at, and eventually closes the drawer. "And whaddya think you're doin', shuffling through my stuff like that? Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

"Yeah. But you've gone through my stuff too, remember? So quit whining." Sayaka says smugly, smirking when she hears the off-put breath leave Kyouko's lips. She paces past the dresser to Kyouko's nightstand, and aimlessly pokes at the old fashioned lamp on top of it. It was miles different from her own family's modern home. "And I dunno, I'm just wondering how you turned out the way you did. After how nice your family is, I'd think you'd be a lot more... hmm..."

"Say another word, and I'll shove you right on outta here." Sayaka rolls her eyes at the response.

"I don't need you threatening me, I can get out on my own." The blue-haired girl laughs a little, and then her tone goes deadly serious. "You want me to? The door's right there. I'm pretty sure your father would be interested in why your guest left looking so upset." Kyouko's breath catches.

"No! Uh...if you did, what woulda been the point of inviting you if you just end up leaving right before dinner..?" Kyouko mumbles, crossing her arms, watching Sayaka finally walk up to where she's sitting on her bed. The taller girl takes a seat next to Kyouko, grinning all the while. She brushes her fingers over Kyouko's hands and watches the girl tense up with amusement.

"Exactly. So be nice to Sayaka-chan, dummy." Kyouko scoffs, but doesn't quite reply. Sayaka scoots closer to her on the bed, pressing her shoulder against Kyouko's. "So. Dinner won't be out in a while, from what I heard. What do we do now?"

The pastor's daughter focuses on Sayaka, a little frown painting her lips. It slowly splits into a mischevious smile as she finally discerns the subtle way Sayaka is stroking her hand. Cheeks painting themselves pink, a lopsided grin follows on her face. "Let's make out."

Sayaka almost chokes on the exceptionally blunt way Kyouko's able to say that sentence. Laughter escapes her, disbelieving but amused and tears almost gather at her eyes from the hard way she's going at it. "Hey! What the hell, quit laughin'!" Kyouko barks out between her laughs, until Sayaka finally calms down enough to where she's just giggling lightly.

The bluenette wipes at her eyes, and then grabs Kyouko's face with her two hands gently, still giggling just a enough to make Kyouko peeved. "Are you freakin' done, huh? Got it all outta your syst-" Sayaka's lips mash against hers, rendering her speechless for the time being. At first Kyouko can feel Sayaka laugh very softly against her lips, and then she throws her all into it.

The way the kiss goes from gentle to intense in a few seconds is probably the most amusing part. Kyouko parts her lips, Sayaka taking the opportunity with no hesitation. Her hands rest on Kyouko's sides, rubbing lightly, Kyouko finding comfort in grabbing onto blue locks of hair. One of them moans into the kiss. Kyouko, hastily, pulls Sayaka back with her on the bed, in between her legs. The girl laughs into the kiss but stops when Kyouko roughly takes hold of it once more, breath hard.

Sayaka's fingers worm underneath Kyouko's jacket, and Kyouko squirms against her, laughing slowly. "Goddamn," She says with humor, pressing her face against Sayaka's shoulder, laughing just a bit. A shiver racks up her frame at the coolness of Sayaka's hands on warm skin. "You're really fuc-"

The door opens up loudly, and the two freeze abruptly at the sound. Kyouko, at the sight.

"..." The male stares at the two in shock, before his gaze goes stern. "I may condone many things the main church does not, yet that does not include premarital sex."

* * *

It all ends with Sayaka standing in front of the Sakura house, head down the entire time, ashamed and embarrassed about the case in question. As it turns out, Kyouko's father did not kick her out before dinner, insisting she still stay... and that the two of them wait for Kyouko's mother to finish up in the living room, within clear sight. Momo, just as confused as a typical gradeschooler, hadn't really noted the awkward air around the table. The rest of the members did, and thankfully the mother had questioned nothing.

As soon as she'd said her goodbyes Sayaka sped down to the train station with the grace and speed of a bullet.

"Kyouko." She hears her father say her name patiently, calmly. "I want you to know that I have no problems with Sayaka continuing to come over, and I understand that hormones can be a very confusing thing. However..."

Kyouko cringes at the last term. His voice is hard and she knows, from past experiences, that he is certainly not playing around. "It won't happen again, I promise!" She blurts out, only shrinking down when she sees him focus a serious gaze on her.

"I won't be letting you two out of my eyesight. If you two are in your room, I want the door open. At all times. No exceptions."

"Wha- no way! That's not fair!"

He continues on without any regard for her words. "Perhaps I should call her parents, as well? Tell them to give you a little extra attention?"

The conversation ends with a disheartened Kyouko heading back to her room and angrily kicking her dresser.

All she gets out of it is a wounded foot.

Oh, and an accepting father.

* * *


End file.
